Engineered mechanisms often rely on a variety of components characterized by intentionally distinct geometries and/or mechanical properties. Thus, for instance, U.S. Pat. No. 8,789,629 (the '629 patent) discloses terrain traversing devices having wheels with included microhooks. More specifically, the abstract of the '629 patent reads:                A terrain traversing device includes an annular rotor element with a plurality of co-planar microspine hooks arranged on the periphery of the annular rotor element. Each microspine hook has an independently flexible suspension configuration that permits the microspine hook to initially engage an irregularity in a terrain surface at a preset initial engagement angle and subsequently engage the irregularity with a continuously varying engagement angle when the annular rotor element is rotated for urging the terrain traversing device to traverse a terrain surface.The '629 patent proposes that the referenced microspine wheel assembly can be made out of any of a variety of suitable materials including, for example steel and/or a hard plastic. The disclosure of the '629 patent is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.        